


A Missing Eye and A Bow Tie (Drabbles)

by BexTheBoo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexTheBoo/pseuds/BexTheBoo
Summary: Drabbles and missing scenes based around my previous unfinished work, A Missing Eye and A Bow Tie. Maybe one day I'll finish it, but for now here are scenes that I wrote randomly throughout the process of writing the source fic, that will have explanations about where in the story they take place. It's not completely necessary to have read AMEAABT to enjoy these drabbles, but if you want to know what the characters have gone through (up until where I stopped writing) it's always open to new readers!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Missing Eye and A Bow Tie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889599) by [BexTheBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexTheBoo/pseuds/BexTheBoo). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placed at the end of the pointlessly fluffy section of the story, before all the shit goes down.  
> For those who maybe haven't read the source work: Dipper and Bill are comfortable with one another and have confessed their love before this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I wrote the first canon make out scene in the fic, so Dipper still has body image issues, but if I edited this to put in the official fic, I would take those out, as he got over them when he realized that Bill doesn't give a fuck about it the first time 'round.

Smiling, Dipper leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle, soft, and quick. They pulled away, but only slightly. Foreheads and cheeks still touching, lips a breath away. After a moment of thought, they met again, pressing together for a long pause, but keeping still and cautious. Again, they pulled away. Dipper moved slowly to be closer to him, now straddling his leg and putting his hands on his shoulders. They met eyes again, and then again their lips were pressed together, the pulled away, and pressed together, and pulled away, and pressed together… Bill’s hands softly gripped at his hips. Dipper felt slightly self-conscious of his protruding bones, especially as Bill’s hands very slowly moved up his stomach underneath his shirt, running gently over his ribs. The fact that he didn’t pull away disgusted, or even pause at the feeling was reassuring enough, though. The self-consciousness faded away as the kissing became less innocent, lips tugging on one another as they regretted every moment they took to pull apart.

Dipper started to lean into him, gently pushing him backwards. Bill noticed and allowed himself to lay back, head landing on his pillow, as Dipper supported himself over top him with one hand again the bed, and the other slowly trailing up his chest and pushing up his shirt. The kissing became more needy, lips parting to allow tongues to move against one another. Both started to breathe heavier, teeth occasionally catching on lips.

Bill’s hands moved up Dipper’s warm chest, pushing his shirt to his shoulders. Dipper pulled back for a moment, relieving the strain on the arm he was using as support, to sit back and tug his shirt over his head, tossing it aside as he leaned down again, no longer caring about the skin stretching over his ribs. Using the other arm for support, Dipper brought his lips to Bill’s neck. He gently kissed the skin, unsure and cautious. He placed his lips down his neck and throat to his shoulder, far from any way that could leave a mark but intimate nonetheless. The skin was hot, and his lips felt like ghosts brushing against it as his hand trailed up Bill’s chest.

Suddenly, Bill started to gently push forwards as he moved to sit up. Dipper pulled away as they moved to a sitting position, and then Bill pushed him down onto his back, head now near the foot of the bed, with Bill moving to be over top of him. It wasn’t a rough gesture, more needy as he pressed their lips together again. Once Dipper was against the bed, Bill leaned over, trailing his hand up his stomach. He moved his leg so his thigh pressed between Dipper’s legs, and he quietly grunted with pleasure at the pressure.  
Dipper trailed his hands up Bill’s back absentmindedly as they kissed roughly, both panting in a needy way, tugging on lips, and breathing each other in. Bill pulled away soon, however, and moved his lips down Dipper’s neck. The kisses were uncertain, and experimented with Dipper’s reactions, kissing harder in different areas, listening to the small gasps escaping from the lips near his ear, and feeling hands moving up his back, pushing his shirt to his shoulders. Bill leaned back to tug it over his head, and then returned his lips to the opposite side of Dipper’s neck than before.

He kissed hard now, more confident, and nipped the skin, lips and teeth sure to leave bruises on his shoulder and throat. Dipper tried to hold back tiny groans, but couldn’t help their escape and laughed despite himself, earning a smile from the man on top of him. His blunt nails dug into Bill’s back, slightly arching his back into his chest while Bill’s hands trailed low on his stomach. Slowly, his lips moved down his chest, kissing every inch or so. Dipper’s hands moved up his back and shoulders as he slid down, cupping his face when he was just below his ribcage, and gently tugging his hair when he kissed just below his belly button, taking in a deep breath at the feeling.

He returned to his neck, however, Dipper tilting his head as he chuckled quietly, hands resting on Bill’s shoulders. Bill pulled away to meet Dipper’s eyes and smile with one of his own.

“What are we even doing?” Dipper asked amused, if not breathless, with disbelief in his voice, looking into Bill’s slightly lust softened eyes, sure that his expression matched.  
Bill softly kissed his lips, trailing his hand down his chest and stomach, tucking his fingers just below his waistband. Dipper’s breath caught, and Bill leaned in close, “Whatever you want,” he whispered into his ear, the feeling of his breath ghosting over the edge and giving him chills. Speaking in a tone mixed with amusement and lust.

He pulled away slightly so they could meet eyes. Dipper’s lit up with his smile, arms eagerly wrapping around Bill’s shoulders and pulling him down into a passionate kiss, pushing his body upwards against his as an answer. Bill untucked his hand, bracing it against Dipper’s stomach as he lost himself in the movement of their lips, until Dipper felt it move lower, fingers brushing over his waist as the button on his pants was slowly undone.

He was simultaneously in disbelief and completely wrapped in the warmth building up in his body. Internally, he fought with himself, telling himself over and over that he deserved to be happy. He deserved to feel good for once, to allow his mind to go blank. He’d spent so much time feeling completely empty, and running his mind through multiple scenarios of “what if”’s. It was time he let himself be happy, to open himself to someone else, to not face the day feeling like nothing was going to change. He was allowed to be wanted. He deserved to be happy… he deserved to be happy…

He deserved… to be loved. And he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to love right back.

**  
Comforting morning light lazily streamed into the room through the parted curtains. Skin touched skin as they held each other close. Dipper nuzzled his head into Bill’s shoulder, one arm against his waist, the other on his chest, smiling warmly. Bill rested his chin on Dipper’s head, one hand carding through his hair while the other rested on his waist while he drew nonsensical circles onto Dipper’s back with his fingers. They breathed calmly and slow, their holds on each other gently and loving. Dipper nuzzled closer to Bill’s neck, who closed his eyes contentedly at the closeness and kissed the top of his head, and let out a happy sigh. They had been lying together for long enough that they were finally awake enough to start moving, so they squeezed each other close one last time before parting.

Dipper sat up and stretched, smiling as Bill lazily watched. For the first time, he felt warmth inside his chest. He no longer felt an empty yet somehow heavy hollow. He felt light, and free, as well as something else that squeezed his chest when he met Bill’s eye. “Hey,” Dipper said, his voice slightly gravelly. He really hadn’t expected himself to be so vocal last night. He thought it seemed almost… out of character.

Bill laughed softly at the small gesture as he propped himself up on his elbows, “Hey,” he replied as he rubbed his eye, voice slightly gravelly as well, and for the same reasons. He sat up, and the two turned towards each other to kiss slowly and gently a few times. “You know…” Bill whispered against his mouth between kisses, “I loved the way you shouted my name last night.”

Dipper chuckled, feeling his face turn very slightly red as the fresh memories played through his head and he playfully pushed Bill’s shoulder, “Don’t remind me, I’m still way too tired right now to get into anything again.” He got out of bed and stretched again, “I’m going to shower,” he informed, walking to the door to the adjoining bathroom, knowing damn well that was being watched the entire way. He hesitated before leaving, “Unless…” he started shyly, turning around to meet Bill’s eye, “…you want to join me?”

A wide smile lit up on his face as he slinked out of bed to where Dipper was standing. He pulled him in for a kiss, “Oh, I would love to,” he answered, voice like a purr.

Much to their credit, the two actually did shower. Of course, hands and lips wandered, but the experience together was more intimate than purely sexual. 

“Do we have to get dressed?” Bill questioned, watching Dipper run his towel through his hair, “I was just getting used to the view.”

Dipper smiled and laughed, “Yeah, I don’t exactly trust you…” Bill faked a shocked expression, “and I’m still too tired to get into anything anytime soon.”

Suddenly, Bill encircled his arms around Dipper’s waist from behind and held him close, “I could probably change your mind…” he whispered into his ear and then kissed his neck.  
Dipper absolutely no doubt in his mind that Bill could do just and even more, but before he could melt into his chest, Dipper spun around and pushed his towel into his face, “Just get dressed.”

He obeyed, but to a small degree. After Dipper stepped into his boxers, Bill ran his finger along the waistband and proposed, “How about that’s enough for now?”

Happy that they at least had some kind of clothes on, Dipper gently pushed him away and conceded with, “Fine. Now let’s get some sad wheat soup, alright?”


End file.
